The Ice Queen
by Ephemeral.Euphoria
Summary: He's always been lurking in the corner of everyone's eye, Just enough to be seen, but not focused on. That is until she zeroes in on him with arctic tundra eyes. They intertwine, both cold passion and the warmth of chaos rushing in their veins. He brings a smile to her lips not unlike his own, and she will let him breathe again. She will let him live. Rating may go up.
1. Hyde

**Hey, so this is a rewrite of my first chapter because I feel my writing skills have improved in the two years since I wrote it. Okay so some notes of the story;**

**1\. It will mostly be in 3rd person, despite the first couple of chapters switching POV's. That is just me experimenting with writing. The story is a 3rd person story, I promise.**

**2\. I respond to all reviews, whether it just you saying 'Nice' or a full, five paragraph review. I'll respond, I promise.**

**3\. Feel free to yell at me for not updating. I deserve it.**

**4\. This story is weird, as I try to make their relationship as unconventional and as unpredictable as possible. It's now M rated and it will have mature themes. Please read another story if you have a problem with this, I don't want to offend anyone.**

**5\. If I do manage to offend someone, tell me. We can talk about it and find a solution.**

**6\. It's been like two years since I started this story; of course the first like 5 chapters are gonna suck.**

**That's about it!**

* * *

Her lip stung almost as much as her bruises ached. Pulling away the damp paper towel, she scowled at the red patch it left behind. The stitches in her skin itched like hell, but after getting yelled at for the third time, she thought better of it actually scratching them.

Hyde tossed back some stolen liquor and lay her head down, anxiety and for the first time, genuine fear striking her heart.

Here she was, the daughter of a Gotham senator whose nights are spent as an abusive father. She was knocked so far from her pedestal that she can't see it anymore. And to think, only a few weeks ago, she was the middle school freak, virtually unknown. Now, turn on any channel and you'd see her face with the words 'BREAKING NEWS' printed underneath. Things had gotten so bad so quickly... How did this happen?

* * *

**Short and sweet!**


	2. Scarves

Yes, so I am back. I'm going to try and stick with this story. Any ideas on how to persevere to the last chapter? If any of you readers have the same problem I do, the waning of interest in your stories, then how do you overcome them? ALSO I will update this every 4-7 days! Sometimes I will go to first POV with either Jack or Helena. I also cuss in this story, and write dark and mature scenes. ALSOO, there will be some time skips.

Sorry, I'm on a verbal rampage, but do you guys like long chapter or short chapters?

* * *

*Three days later*

My heart was frantically beating as I scoured through Rachel's clothes. I had already looked through mine for something to wear. Someone new was coming to my school today and I can't afford to have them see the collage of bruises littered across my neck. The other kids didn't care, either did the teachers. Not that I wanted their supercilious noses in the business that was mine. I really didn't. It didn't bother me that the blue and pink splotches were there. I just had to hide it from the new kid and Rachel.

I grinned triumphantly as I found a scarf she'd discarded and tied it quickly around my neck. It was near the end of the year; the kid would probably stay back, unless he had attended another school right before enrolling in ours and was an A+ student.

I heard the angry honking of the bus outside and followed it. I'm almost ashamed to say I haven't seen the sunshine at all over the weekend, today was regrettably Monday and I was forced to cope with school and the sun and the bus and people. Yeah, people were definitely the worst end of the deal.

The warm late April air set my anger coursing. Why can't I live in an area where it's frigid all year round. it would certainly give me an excuse to wear this fucking scarf all the time.

I stopped my ranting and took a deep breath in through my nose. It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining and the new kid is on my damn bus.

I took an extra deep breath in through my nose and hiked my hood up so it covered most of my face. I stepped on the bus.

Jack POV

I smiled bitterly as I kneaded the flesh split lip wound with my teeth. I bit and chewed until the blood flowed freely down my chin. I could scarcely hear someone get on the bus, but I could even scarcer care.

"Hey! Blondie, you go to G.M? " My head snapped up, my mind already reeling with images of the bus driver with a broken jaw, spluttering apologies. My gory detailed images only ceased when I realized he wasn't talking to me, but the hooded figure in the aisle next to me. I could only see the curly, bright blonde locks unfurling onto the front of her sweatshirt. I looked at the deep blue scarf around her neck and snorted. Girls and their extreme fashion, it was a warm April day and she wears a scarf. Stupid Broad.

I was about to continue lapping at my lip when the girl just stood beside me, in the middle of the aisle, not even breathing. Her presence was... strange. I waited a total of thirty-seven seconds, and she hadn't sat down. I bit hard on my tongue, causing a new wound to surface.

"Do you mind?" I snarled attempting to meet her gaze. She just would not pull back her hood, I couldn't see anything aside from her chin and neck.

Finally, she nodded.

"What is this your seat?" I demanded, casting my eyes around the other all-empty seats of the bus.

Her head bobbed up and down. I honestly could see why she wanted it. It was a double seat,enough to put your feet up, in the back of the school bus. About five of the seats on either side had been torn away, so their was a couple feet gap between this one and the rest of the only downside was that there was a small seat on your other side, just enough for a person to sit.

"I don't care," I sneered turning back to look out the window. I heard her shuffle to the small seat across from me. I felt her scorching gaze on my back, but ignored it. I was used to hateful gazes.

I prayed to whatever false gods I thought of at that moment that I would never see this girl again.


	3. Observations

This one's a bit late considering I've been staying sick with some stomach bug. It sucks being sick, let me tell you! But on the brightside, no school for me! ALways gotta find the silver lining, my dears. Anyway, This one is written a bit differently from 1 and 2.

I don't own anything but Helena, so read and review please!

* * *

**TUESDAY.**

The fluorescent yellow of the school bus made Jack's head pulse with pain. There was many reasons why he shouldn't have drank last night; His father could've beat him for stealing some of his liquor; He had school in the morning; It didn't do any good, his problems would still be there. But Jack drank anyway. It was all for the ephemeral bliss of a dreamless sleep. He was a man that had an, uh, overactive imagination. He thought about things he shouldn't. He thought about a lot of things he shouldn't. He hardly slept at night, the swells of images and ideas too much to quell. So he drank. Jack wasn't stupid, he could see that this was the way his father went down, and look where that man was. If he kept drinking, he'd soon rely on it more than he does it wouldn't be pretty.

He rubbed at his temples harshly as the strange girl stepped on the bus. Jack noticed she had headphones in this time with a cruel smile in her direction,he also realized he was in her seat...Again.

_Oops, my bad, blondie._

She didn't even look at him as she took the same seat as yesterday. _I bet it's the scars,_ He thought ruefully. _What, does this little 'knockout' think that she's too damn good to even LOOK at me?_ His rage crested as she silently listened to her headphones.

He was about to pull her fucking hair back and make her see him. Make her realize that her precious self was in the same bus as a fucking bus as a god-damned monster.

But he stopped. Her hood that she wore rode back a bit as she was readjusting her headphones, and her nose was visible. She had a straight and pale nose, this girl did. He made sure to take note of every inch of her face. Etch her into his mind. Like many others he had committed to memory, he would later fantasize about running his blade down her back and then back up to her lips. He imagined she would look beautiful with cheeks of shredded gore, like his. Everyone looked beautiful with a maimed face like him. But he couldn't do this. No, the eyes were the best part. And he was deprived of that image.

Someone could tell him she brown, green, or blue eyes, but he would just have to see for himself.

The bus jerked to a stop as the school came into focus. His slightly muddled mind seemed to remember how to get out of his seat and into the building.

* * *

*A few classes later*

Jack Napier didn't eat at lunch. He didn't eat in public. He never did. He felt too damn vulnerable. And what made today any different? He didn't even go to lunch yesterday.

Today, he would. Today, he would go to lunch, and analyze every little detail as he had been doing the entire day. He shuffled along in the lunch line and got his turkey sandwich. He made sure to avoid conversation with everybody and keep his eyes cold.

He didn't have an appetite, but he choked the break and meat down quickly. Who know's when he would eat next? He surveyed the area;

So far, he had found that the walls were ladened with stains, the boys bathroom had bars on the windows, and suspected the girl's bathroom did also. The floors were made of eggshell tiles in the cafeteria, some classrooms had 70's carpeting. There were six exits in the cafeteria, three on the left and right. There were two exits in every class, except the gymnasium, which had four. There was two hundred thirty-three windows in the school and ninety-one were broken.

He made a mental note of all of this.

Jack licked his puckered scars and drew a breath. The strange girl had walked by a table full of girls he assumed were popular. Their mindless chatter hushed. He grinned as the girl's hood drew back again and her nose was visible. Yes, just as he had remembered it.

The girl took a seat in the far side of the cafeteria, opposite to his table, and pulled her scarf tighter. Immediately, the girls began to gossip. The one who all the others looked to with starry eyes of admiration spoke first.

"Did you see her? She totally looked like she wanted to kiss me!"

The others nodded, star-struck.

"Like, you all saw that? What's her problem? I'm not, like, a lesbian or anything!" The girl zipped down her jacket, exposing the swell of her breasts. "She was looking at me with those eyes, just like, desire, ya' know?"

Jack grinned. He was learning more and more about this girl as time went on. If she ever fucking spoke to him, he'd know exactly what to hit her with.

"Lexi," One of the other girls, a brunette, said, " Why did you think that Hyde wouldn't do exactly what she always does, and secretly love you?"

They laughed.

Hyde? Was this what her name was? Crazy name for a whacked-out girl.

* * *

What the hell is so interesting about binomial nomenclature? It's so boring that Jack wanted to claw at his ears, open his scars, ANYTHING to stop this incessant boringness. Hyde didn't seem to think it was boring.

In fact, Biology and chemistry were the only classes that he had seen her using her notebook at all. She'd been called on once in social studies. But Hyde had just stared at the teacher until Mrs. Gibbs moved on to another student with her mouth set in a firm line.

He'd watch her furiously writing, hoping to never hear the bell. But it came. The end of everything good always came. But as a bright light comes on stormy mornings, the end always comes for tragic things also.

So, did you like it or hate it? You guys should tell me in the reviews! To clear any confusion, Helena (Tie-gah) is Hyde. The school calls her Hyde because they don't really care what the hell her name is.

Tonari- Thank you for the review. It kinda made me gush...

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you for continuously reviewing my story and each chapter. Each review makes my day!


	4. She was Light

I've changed Taiga's name to Helena, so sorry for my indecisive mind. This is the final change!

Tonari- Damn, there you go, making me smile really goofily. I really wish I had thought of not revealing her name until she told Jack, but I didn't, and now I must live with it :(. My stomach is faring better now that I'm writing again and getting these really nice reviews. I'll try to update faster so you can just read it all at once. Also, you're right! Hyde IS the type of person to just stare at you. That comment made me giggle to no end. And reading so much fanfiction prompted me to write this, I was in your boat about twenty days ago.. Thank you for the really awesome, deliciously long review!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you soo much for helping me get through these beginning chapters that are pretty boring. Eh, they're setting things up and your advice is ESSENTIAL to write them. Thank you for reviewing!

So sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta! What do you guys want Jack's real scar story to be? Review or PM your answer.

* * *

Wednesday

Breakfast:

"Jack!"

Robert Napier wasn't a patient man. Never was. And he was even less patient when it came to his son. His girl was a good kid, Felicia, he thought her name was. Hadn't seen her in ten years, since she was two and her whore mother ran off with her to Detroit and left her 'Jackie' and Robert alone.

Damn kid was gonna clean out a spare room so Felicia could move here. His ex-wife had died. Overdose. Dumb whore deserved it.

"You fuckin' idiot! You done!?" Jack nodded as he bolted through the front door. Rob caught him by the slick hood of his leather jacket. It still wasn't dry from when Robert had kicked Jack into the tub where he was washing his shirt.

Jack could tell his father was reminiscing about that moment because he rubbed fondly on the leather before pushing him out the door. He couldn't remember the last time that look was on his father's face, probably when he screws his prostitutes.

It was back to business. "Get the little bitch from the bus or don't come home."

And the door was shut in Jack's face.

* * *

It was cold, rainy and his leather jacket was wet. It seemed to him that every day, his mood was foul.

The sunlight illuminated his twirling tendrils of sandy blonde hair, making them have a fiery glow about them. He managed to suppress a shiver as the early morning air chilled him to the bone. _Christ, is it summer yet?_

He gnawed on his lip again. Jack smiled, a genuine smile when he felt the soft gush of blood coat his lips. He knew he probably looked ferocious, his lips spilling crimson and a deranged grin. Wouldn't that be a sight! He released a cackle to the air. But as the bus came to view, he felt the effects of the day so far, and he was silent.

Jack had growled as Hyde took her seat, hood drawn. He felt his blood boil and his knuckles clenched. It was strange being as angry as he was, he felt detached. Once again he wished he could see her eyes so he could mentally torture and break her.

He stared at her the whole bus ride. He knew she could sense his eyes upon her. Or he didn't know and he just fooled himself into thinking he did. it was easier to think he was in control. That he knew exactly what she was and what she was like. He could get a reading on most people immediately, but she was blank. Like she didn't have emotions, or was extremely adept at hiding them. He had to see her face or he'd go craz- No, he wouldn't do that. He was in control. He was in control. And just like that. He was.

He had subdued his tenacious anger with calming breaths… And a brush of her sweatshirt against his chest as she swept past him to exit the bus nearly set it off again.

And the sweet smell of oleander flooded his nostrils.

The cafeteria smelt like sweat and past due meat.

Jack licked at his scars impatiently, the line was long and his hunger voracious. He stripped his shirt three periods ago and he was wearing a half zipped, now dry jacket. He fiddled with his pocket knife. He had stolen it from his dad a few years ago, when he was thirteen. How he had bled after that. And Jack had bled some more when he told his father he sold it.

He was looking all around, paranoid he'd be sent home with a knife. He could be expelled for this, then what would Felicia do? She would ditch school if her big brother didn't go. Then his father might finally turn his fist and crowbar to her.

He stowed the blade deep into the pocket of his jean. He'd be there for her.

Jack sat with his simple cheeseburger, already stuffing half into his gaping maw. He thought he could hear his mother's voice calm and soothing, "Slow down, you'll get sick!". But no, it couldn't be. For his mother left so long ago he didn't even remember her face, let alone her voice. Or so he told himself

He made sure to sit towards the table with the chattering girls who had spoke about Hyde. He liked it. It had a wicked connotation. Angling his body towards the girls, he listened.

"So, yeah, she sent him pictures…"  
"Never! I only go to second base!"  
"Whore! He's like forty!"

Not one thing about Hyde, it was hard to bridle his annoyance.

He hummed and spotted Hyde over by the plastic utensils. 'When opportunities arise...' Jack glanced around to find if any supervisors were afoot. None were. Of course there would be a lack of authority in Gotham; It was a cesspool of wriggling snakes and writhing sins.

Hyde was no different, or so he was just an evil little beast with the most beautiful shell. A snake with the perfect colors.  
He hopped from his seat and bounded over to her. How rare an opportunity such as this! Now, he thought, I'll pull her hood back and stare into her eyes. Perhaps he'd lose it and rip them out. Or tear her hair from her scalp and make her cry and weep. Because needed it; She hadn't said two words to him. He hadn't seen her grimace, smile, sneer...beg, beseech, plead. He wanted it all, from good to bad. He needed to see her reactions to him, and only to him, he couldn't give two fucks less as to how she reacted to other people.

He reached her, heart clenched with anxiety; what he wouldn't give for a cigarette. He fidgeted and rocked on his heels, and bit his lip and hummed. They stood not three feet away, her back to him, she looked the same

So slowly she stood to face him, and pulled back her hood.

With a vicious grin ripping across her lips, she spoke, a sultry tint to her word.

"Jack." An eyebrow raised and black lashes rimming bright celadon eyes.

"Hyde," He spoke with husky undertones.

Her face together like a puzzle, eyes so luminous, they had white bits. She was so... Light. Porcelain skin, white-green eyes, and the blondest hair he'd ever seen. Almost most beautiful thing he'd ever seen on her, however would be her scar. A thin, ruddy scar traveled down her right eye corner to her chin in the path a tear might take

And in that instant he found, he needed to hear her cry, beg, or laugh… He needed this, he'd demand her. Steal, lie, cheat, kill for her. To possess her. And the world would burn if he didn't get her.

* * *

So, did you like it? Or did you think it was, meh? I wasn't exactly _pleased_ with this one, but it's still setting things up.

I'm sorry if you think Jack is reacting too proactively towards Hyde, but I'm trying to convey how a young adult boy would react to someone that he could potentially find a friend or lover in, or just someone he genuinely enjoys. I try to play into effect how he has never been loved, never met his sister, was abandoned by his mother when he was very young, and was never shown affection by either parents. Some one like that could be very cautious around the idea of something foreign, like love. They'd be out of their element, which is something that is just human nature to avoid. We always want to have some sort of control over the situation. But a person like Jack may also be open to the notion of a new love, something that makes them feel desired. However, I also think that obsession could be confused with love. So, there's some of EE's food for thought!

If you guys have any scenes you might want in the story, then just PM me, or leave a review here!

'Till next time!


	5. I'm Right Outside Your Door

TheJokersFavor- Thank you so much! That means a lot considering I've loved to read your Joker stories ever since I began reading in this verse. Thank you for telling your friends about this story, reviews do make my day!

Tonari- I am glad you like the name, I'm far too indecisive for my own good! I'm also relieved that you don't think Jack is progressing in the relationship abnormally, I feared that people would think that he was extremely OOC, which is exactly not what I was getting at. I'd like to try and get as much in-character pre-Joker as possible. Ah, so Hyde isn't exactly what you thought? That's good, because I'm trying to be the opposite of other OC's; Uncaring, not really compassionate, accepts his darkness, etc… I'm trying to take the road less traveled and I hope it's working! Don't worry, what's a half-insane obsessive love story without a little jealousy? Well, I'm going to put ALOT of jealousy in this bad boy. I like your idea with the scar story, right now he only has the scar on his lower lip, not the Glasgow grin, but perhaps that's how it'll go, I'm conflicted on some ideas. Soon I will be decided though!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you!

Guest- I'll try, I'm attempting to go into overdrive(unsuccessfully) on this vacation time that I've been granted.

Yeah, so I'm going to be putting out a oneshot soon featuring the Joker later this week.

A little late, but better late than never, right? This will be just a sort of filler chapter on Hyde's inner cogs and thoughts. **ANNNNND, because you guys are so awesome, and I made my faithful reviewers wait… I'll be posting the next chapter early(Tomorrow night). **

* * *

It was strange. On that day, five years ago in six days, that is. She remembered that she was quelling the rushing onslaught of her father's rage because she had become lost at the mall while Rachel was watching her. Hyde had promised herself that she would never physically be lost again. Emotionally and mentally? She was a disaster, forever lost to the tides of time.

It was peculiar because the birds sang. Or at least she heard it that day. There was no rapid beating of her heart as her father's shoes brought him closer to her door. Hyde now laughed a bit because she could remember that the anticipation of her beating at the time, had her recalling a story; A man lived in a house and every night a voice would call out that they were one step closer than the last. Her fear was tangible then, so many nights ago.

"I'm on the first step."

…

"I'm on the fifth step."

…

"I'm right outside your door."

She must of heard the birds' song because she no longer held hope that anyone would notice her rapidly saddening facial features. That bruise that only a man could inflict. Hyde didn't blame them. No, this happened all the time. A little girl gets hit by her daddy, a little girl goes missing, or even a little girl's body was found.

But her favorite had to be the rumor that a little boy was maimed by his father… and that father's name was Robert Napier. And his little son? Her potent obsession..

SHe remembered the day like it wasn't almost five years ago;

Hyde had ran back to the house in an effort to get there before Rachel. How terrified she was! She had tripped innumerable amounts of times, so much so, that her jeans had ripped at the kneed and were stained crimson from her bloody knees.

Her chest was heaving and her heart thundering. She heard no sounds, other than her heart. It was the only thing keeping her from crying. Hyde frowned remembering this; in recalling this moment she was once again forced to realize that she didn't feel that anymore. She wasn't really a functioning human, cause she didn't have certain emotions. Once upon a time she was real. But only in another life.

She made it there just minutes after Rachel. She heard her sister's whimpers and cries. She was telling father that Hyde had run off. This wasn't true. They went to the mall, but Rachel had jogged off, saying that her friends were in a store that Hyde was too young to enter. Rachel was lying! and it was betrayal; a bitter, yet familiar taste in Hyde's mouth.

She had walked into the house on that day, head crouched and shoulders hunched. Her fear was probably palpable to everyone in the room. Rachel was dismissed.

"Daddy," Hyde spoke meeting his ferocious gaze.

He simply pointed to the stairs where her bedroom was located.

That's when the ghost story came to mind. As a child she would always run from her beatings. Then she figured that if she ran the looming lion behind her would chase.

How curious she is about Jack! Aw, he was just the most adorable thing in town. Strutting around with those beautiful scars of his. But how she wanted to whip him with a fucking belt. That little bitch thought he could talk to her like she was a mere inconvenience.

"Do you mind?" or her favorite "Good," when he figured out he was in her seat.

Now he wasn't so cute, and she caught a different foreign taste on her tongue…

It was desire.

If course! It was all so damn clear now! She wanted the little whelp. Whether she wanted him for a good taste, or for a simple infatuation, she wasn't sure. What Hyde did know however, is that she would get him. He'd be her first, she would demand. And he'd have no choice but to submit to her. Hyde was swept away by the thought of her engaged in his powerful, lean form, writhing in painful submission beneath him.

She blinked. Then blinked again.

She quite liked that image.


	6. Book Spines

Tonari- No, no, it's not at all strange to say that. It makes me laugh maniacally. For a long time. In all seriousness, it makes me really excited and gushy when you say that. It lets me know I'm doing something right! I do hope things will fall into place. I'll trust ya' when you say that. I will read earlier chapters, and thanks for the advice! Possible early updates, here's the explanation; my muse is snarling and raging for me to update and _of course _it has _nothing _to do with the fact that I almost every two weeks sit on my bed and watch TDK and TDKR, and rewatch a bunch of movies with Heath Ledger. No. Definitely not that. ALWAYS thank you for your faithful reviewing!

TheJokersFavor- I'm sorry you don't like her now, but I'm trying to make Rachel a bit conniving and slick so Hyde is the way she is. If she had a proper older sister to lean on, she wouldn't be nearly as bad as she is now. Rachel will get better as time goes on. She hasn't been featured yet and that was the newly-teenager Rachel from a few years ago. She has grown up, and lost most of her immature, lying ways. I'm trying to depict how anyone would be in the Narrows, a bit on the vicious side. I hope I show in the future that she does get better, more like herself.

AwarenaTenshi- You kinda made me snort my soup in my nose… Kudos for that! Hyde mixes pain with pleasure on a daily basis. You think anyone who deals with the Joker's shit all day is completely sane? Yeah, she's a bit of a masochist!

Jasmine Scarthing- Indeed a bit rugged. I'm trying to display her as the tough girl that can handle the Joker's craziness (If one ever existed). You can't chose to be around someone for years, and not be able to handle them. You'd go...Dare I say it?... Insane.

Hm, if anyone is wondering why Hyde's last name is Lyde. It isn't really. It's Helena Dawes. But she's a strange one, so why not change her last name?

Thank you all for reviewing… And as I apolgize for the extremely late chapter when I promised an early one. I had some family issues and they're mostly cleared up and school's nearly out, so let's get cracking!

* * *

Hyde almost didn't like to breathe. She liked being the only one in the room doing something. At school, she was the only one who didn't talk. Until Jack had to ruin it with his painfully annoying brooding. Sure she quite liked life, but she didn't like its limitations. She didn't like being told what to do. To exist, there were _rules. _That word. If it could be called that, rather than a cuss, didn't bode well with her. She HAD to breathe. She HAD to sleep. She HAD to blink. She enjoyed eating and drinking so nothing bad to say there. Much too many rules anyway.

But the one time she truly cherished breathing is when she inhaled the musky scent of her farm. Her father bought it so the tabloids could say what a 'down-to-earth fellow' he was, and how he' truly connected with the rural environment outside Gotham." As she neared the formerly dilapidated house now, she was brought to then, when she first looked upon it.

"_Rachel, please don't turn up the music too loud, your father is old." Mr. Dawes said, a small smile gracing his thin lips. Rachel grinned and acquiesced. Hyde sat in the back seat, surrounded by plants of various sizes and hues. Rachel had picked out 9/10 of them. Her father had granted that Hyde may chose one. It was a rose bush._

_As they neared the farmhouse, for the first time in forever, she felt excited and gleeful. She allowed her hood to fall back as sunlight caught the wispy edges of her blonde hair; a trademark of her mother._

"_Hel, it's okay if I get pick of rooms right?" Rachel asked, tilting in the front seat to gaze at her mesmerized sister._

"_Hardly matters, I'm going to hide away in the attic anyway." Hyde paused, staring with mirth in her eyes at the dark haired girl, "Like the Hunchback of Notredame!" _

_Rachel laughed and turned up the music, much to her father's dismay._

_Hyde could've swore that her father chuckled. Deep in his throat, and very low. But she could've swore it was there nonetheless._

_The wheels halted in front of the ranchhouse. Humid June air had her wishing she didn't bring the concealing, and very hot sweatshirt she frequented._

_Her father walked into the vacant hall, the first room of the house. It smelled like earth and the warm hum of cicadas filled the rooms of the abode. Hyde felt his arms string across her narrow shoulders and she knew he did the same to Rachel as he stood between the girls._

"_Your mother would've loved this."_

_Rachel sighed. "I'm sure she would, dad." _

_Hyde had left then. She didn't want to be included in the gush of family life._

_She felt enveloped by the innocence of nature as she traveled towards the back of the property towards the forgotten barn that the realtor said 'needed a little love.'_

_It didn't need a little love. It needed a goddamned wrecking ball. _

_As she looked upon the broken shutters, and half unhinged doors, she felt pity. It reminded her of herself._

_And so she began the slow and arduous task of rebuilding her haven._

Hyde remembered that she had found oleanders and what she later found out were English Yews growing there.

She cherished those ones.

She allowed a single moment in time in which a genuine smile captured her stoic expression.

Walking towards the farmhouse, the stench of smog and the Narrows and big city hustle faded away and was replaced with the pleasant aroma of dandelions and the fog before a storm.

She did what she came to do, harvest English Yew berries and water the oleanders. Not a wide variety of plants, but she was content. And then she left.

As she entered her slum of a neighborhood, the clouds ceased to control the rains and they fell like shards of glass. She cursed and quickened her pace. Breathing in crisp air, Hyde skipped a bit and hummed a merry ol' tune when the library loomed into view.

The metal doors were cool upon her hands and she lowered her volume. What to get today? Her fingers skimmed the spines, both weathered and new. She pondered the question as a figure moved into her peripherals.

"Do you like nonfiction?" A crackling voice asked. She slowly inclined her head to signal she was indeed listening.

"Not particularly."

"We'll you're in the wrong section, little miss."

He sat down beside her and she growled deep in her chest, a baritone sound that the boy couldn't have heard. Little swine dog he was, huh? 'Little miss'? She's burned men bigger than him. He was the little one. Not her.

Hyde began to mumble and the boy kept on talking.

"I'm Christopher," He extended his hand and retracted his reach when they finally met eyes. Most people are unnerved by her eyes. Works for her.

She nearly squeaked. He looked like Jack! How fucking eerie! Same jaw like a damn anvil, and same Roman nose. But his eyes were too soft. Too naive. Too… innocent.

She flicked her tongue to coat her teeth at the word. It _could _be interpreted in so many ways. Innocence as in virginity. Innocence as in inexperienced. Innocence as in-

"Should I just call you 'little miss'?"

_Do it again and I'll gut you._

"Hyde's fine." She said finally.

Christopher smiled lazily and stood, helping her stand as well even though she shirked away his contact.

Her irises skimmed over his lean features that got her irritated in the worst of ways whenever she saw them. If you can't get first choice, then why not snatch second? And if Jack got bothered by his carbon-copy fawning over Hyde then that'd be a bonus, right?

She smiled sultrily and met his gaze again. He went to her school. They just hadn't met yet at the hellish place.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" Was that what it was called? Or 'amor'? Or something different?

Christopher grinned widely, so wide it was strange. "Yeah, sure. You'd be my first girlfriend. My mom's been bugging me to get one; Says I'm too old to have never had one."

That's another 'innocence' thing. He broke through his relationship virginity wall. She'd write it all down later, or she'd forget. It didn't truly matter.

Hyde smirked a brutal one, like the one she gave Jack. SHe didn't mean to. She knew she shouldn't scare him, but she was testing waters. Scar-face would be able to take it her Christopher be able to? She doubted it.

She picked a random spine from the shelf and walked out the door. She'd return it whenever she wanted.

* * *

This one's extra long, but no Jack. Next chapter will be mostly him, so fret not! Back to normal updating..


	7. Breathe My Name

TheJokersFavor- Awww! Thank you for such kind words, it makes me smile really wide also to know that you smiled! No, no, no! Don't think you did something wrong by giving me a review that wasn't saying I spit butterflies and cry gold. That's alright. Constructive criticism is awesome. That was your reaction to the last chapter and I respect that. Thank you for saying that my skills showed! That's nice! Always a pleasure to hear your opinion. Thanks for reviewing!

Tonari- Thank you for reviewing… On an Iphone nonetheless! I hate typing on my sister's. Three AM huh? I'm honored you lost sleep for me! You should know by now your reviews have always make me smile like a madwoman. Thank you for reviewing, and your continuous support!

Hope you like the chapter, it's my favorite so far!

* * *

Some people burn bridges; others forge them. But Hyde never had any bridges to burn and no lumber to build. She was just alone on an island, far out beyond the perilous sea. Until Scarface came along. He may never admit it, or he may not even realize, but he was as afflicted as her, and likely with the same disease.

She didn't wear her hood today. Spicing things up a bit. She had a medium bosom, not too large, but larger than most. She wore a tight jean jacket that showed them off and shorts that bore her long legs. Today would be fun!

Hyde ditched the bus and pondered her illness. Schizophrenia? Not quite. Sociopathic tendencies, bipolar issues, and something else… Perhaps infatuation?

She shrugged her shoulders,worried her lip and sang songs, of course making them her own.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_And don't dare mention the voices you heard."_

She kicked a rock as she strolled.

_"Hush little baby, don't you cry._

_You're gonna need a pretty strong alibi"_

Farther, she kicked. School was fast approaching.

_"Hush little baby, burn it down fast,_

_Don't you know the guilt won't last?"_

A leather clad boot halter her projectile rock.

Jack raised his eyebrow and his mouth was set in a thin line. Hyde licked her canine tooth and sneered a bit. Her prowl, he realized was something to be feared all in itself, it all but screamed her intentions. But she wanted to do so many things to him at once, he couldn't decipher them all.

She strode close to him and her fingers crawled along his collar. Curling up close to his lips, she felt him recoil slightly in apprehension. His mouth was open as she zeroed in on it and sang;

_"Hush little baby, don't you cry,"_

_Soon enough, another will die"_

Pupils were dilated. He wanted her here, beneath him.

She laughed a bit.

"Jack," Hyde breathed scratching his jugular and releasing him. He blinked. She reminded him of snake, and snakes don't relinquish prey quite so easily. He's not out of her woods. But he's not sure he wants out just yet.

Christopher met her in first period. Well, his first period, she skipped.

_Wow,he dresses like a fucking idiot. I bet he'd get more pussy if he wore goddamned crocs._

"So, after I went home I told my mom I had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," Christopher whispered to her when his English teacher's back was turned. Her arctic pools darted to him and searched his face for any dishonesty, she found only innocence.

"Don't _ever_ say that again."

He gaped. "How can you not think you're gorgeous, especially in that?" Chris gestured to her tight jacket. The fluorescent light cast off her slightly visible cleavage, and caused her to have a migraine, she realized. Natural light was the best.

_Hot dogs are also cool. You know what's pretty awesome too? Hershey kisses; That shit is the greatest._ Chris' eyes widened, expressing his impatience and suprise, and simultaneously alerting her she had taken too long to respond.

Gathering her wits, and organizing them, she escaped the seat.

"We're done here."

* * *

Hyde didn't ditch next class, she needed the distraction of a middle aged teacher droning on about things she hardly cared about. Thankfully, the room wasn't painfully optimistic with hearty slogans and inspiring sayings on every surface like every other damn room in the school.

She had overheard the whispering kids in her class, that in Social Studies, they were watching a movie the whole class. They were right. A movie about the bubonic plague and kings and jesters and queens. She picked up her pencil and withdrew a piece of paper. She began to draw, a smile painting the very edges of her lips.

* * *

_Why wasn't she in math class? Or homeroom? Why Social Studies?_

Jack was convinced that everything she did had a reason; A method to her madness so to speak. Well, he wasn't that far off. She was forever plotting because she realized early on that no one was incorporating her well-being in the grand scheme of things, so she'd have to carve herself a hovel to live.

The lights were sheathed and the room turned black. Jack sat only three seats away from Hyde.

As the movie started, he grew annoyed that she barely looked up, and scribbled meticulously away on her notebook. Jack noticed with slight amusement that her tongue was peeking from the side of her mouth. Barely noticeable. He wondered what exactly could she do with that tongue? Golden waves fell across her gifted chest in a way that made him sigh. He could spend the rest of his life trying to understand her. And he'd gladly spend it gazing at her bosom.

He hardly breathed during their short hour there, in the class. Jack fingered the lighter in his pocket and

The bell rang too soon, and she bent back to admire her work. He noticed she used purple and red and black in her drawing, for she put those colors back in her bag. The teacher was the first to leave, it was third block break and they were free for an hour. The teacher was an hefty man and for his to hurry away as he did, it must have exerted him.

Hyde stayed in her seat until everyone left, then hurried away, but she wasn't focused and he was faster. Jack heaved against her and trapped her between a desk and his aching hips.

"Jack, what're you doing?"

His pelvis twitched slightly towards her at his name past her lips. She released the tiniest gasp and clutched her drawing. Victory tasted so sweet, especially because he hadn't got much when it came to her. He felt her try and push the desk away so he laid a hand on her hip and another on the front of the desk, smushing her to his chest. He rubbed his slight stubble against her head and waited for her to settle.

She eventually cooled a bit, and swiveled in his grip, so she was facing him. Her eyes blazed ferociously, and her lip curled.

"This is still my game," She snarled, hissing a bit on the 'S's.

He leaned close to her and she attempted to push him away with her hands on his lean chest. Things were going his way now that he could think and she wasn't initiating things. He probably would make her rage at him for days to come, but her anger was invigorating and extremely attractive.

Jack gripped her hands and pried the paper from them,. She cried as he tugged too hard.

_I've finally won against her, step one complete. _

As he left her company he heard her huffing and flipping her desk.

Unfurling the paper he looked upon the pencil marks with rapt attention.

It was him, but his face was painted like a jester, with cracked and ruddy makeup. A crown jaded with jagged gemstones of red, and violet. He had a purple suit on and a small arrow pointing to his attire saying; 'Get it? Purple, like royalty.'

And other tidbits of words bordering the drawing like;

_'Ain't he just so __funny__?'_

_'Funny Jack = Jester Jack!'_

_'My very own JOKER!'_

_'Jokers should rule the world!'_

_'The true prince should be the clowns!'_

He smiled grimly and with praise at the caption that said;

**"The True Clown Prince."**


	8. Sunlight Shivers

Alright, so here's the deal; I'm an asshole and I hope you can forgive my stupidity I know what it's like to wait for a story. But when I rush I don't get to check the chapters all that thoroughly. So, the updates might be slower than the last two by perhaps... a day?

TheJokersFavor- They are in late middle school, and as Hyde says in the second chapter, the year's nearly done. High School's coming. And it'll be brutal. Thank you for reviewing!

Tonari- One of your favorites!? *Gasps* No way!? Mine? You made the rest of my school year! The song in the chapter was written by me, based off the nursery rhyme 'Mockingbird.' Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

'_This is still my game'_

Jack shivered. _What the fuck does that mean? My game? I got her to talk, I won against her, there's nothing left to do. Have fun playing alone, Blondie. I'm done. I don't need anymore crazy.._

_What about if she helps you? A partner in crime? It'll be chaotically fun!_

He hisses as she sways into view and his thoughts cease. She skipped the bus today too, he noticed. And there she is, as light as ever wearing a black, flowy dress that goes to her knees. _How does she do it? _

"Do what?" Felicia asks, a Gotham baseball hat on, sheathing her wild yellow locks. Jack turns only his eyes to his sister that arrived last night.

"Be such a nuisance."

"What's that?" The sixth-grader asks, threading her fingers through her older brother's.

"The girl over there."

"That's her name?"

Jack was impatient, like his father. So of course it rears it's ugly head at the worst of times.

"No, of course that's not her goddamned name, Felicia!" He roared, eyes wide with animalistic anger.

There was something particularly upsetting about the salty-eyed gaze the girl bestowed to him. It made anyone's soul constrict. But not Jack's; He was still replaying Hyde's movements in his head. And her words sounding like a mantra; _This is still my game. This is still my game._

Felicia glared indignantly and scurried off down the 6th grade hallway , as Jack whirled to go all the way up to the fourth floor for the 8th grade hallway. He didn't mean to yell. It's just this fucking Hyde that grinds his gears the wrong way, every time.

_She's hasn't even spoken 50 words to you. She can't possibly make you that upset. _

Jack's never been fond of reason so he shrugged that thought away. It was much easier to hate than to love; To take for granted, than appreciate; To kill than to support.

Hyde laughed across the courtyard. A tinkling sound that you only hear in horror movies when the killer comes back and laughs… just _laughs. _He'd like to say that he didn't halt in step, and turn around, but he'd be lying and that won't do.

She was dancing around a boy. Not any older than himself. There was something about him… Strong jaw; Roman nose...

_He looks like me… Her fucking toy looks like me…_

And he realized that even with his slight victory yesterday, it _was _still her game, and he'd be damned if their board didn't remind him of Jumanji.

Hyde pranced around Christopher, or her Fake-Fool as she so affectionatley would call him. Jack was her Real-Fool, of course. And if anyone dared to try and take him…. Bad things would ensue. She grumbled at the thought.

"What are you doing?"

Her glare settled on Chris. Bright eyes roared annoyance at the boy. He simply stared back. Daring to breathe in a breath without spitting out a cuss she spoke.

"I was dancing."

The boy chuckled and moved to her waist, as if to gather her in his yound arms. She allowed his touch momentarily.

"You were glaring, and looking at that new kid."

"Jack?" She offered. Chris' eyes lightened in recognition. It wasn't a question. She knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah, that one!"

She shrugged, the decorative lace that hugged her neck and shoulders itched. "I don't like him, and don't ask why."

Christopher grimaced as they began walking again. He'd put her in a bad mood. It wasn't hard, so he'd realized later than he'd care to admit. But damn if he didn't find her the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. It was early May, and the sun whispered warmth to the soft earth below. The temperature was rising so rapidly, she was thankful she wore her loose dress. The birds sang songs of the glorious morn but all she could focus on was; _him. Jack. Her boy.._

"He's still staring."

Hyde stopped purposefully, and consciously wrapped an arm around the boy, not sparing a glance Jack's way.

"Can he see us clearly?" Question on her whisper, he narrowed his eyes. Chris sighed and shrugged. "He's like fifteen feet away, unless he's blind yeah, he can."

A devious thought stirred in her mind. One so vile, she marveled at her brilliance.

She turned on her heel, radiant hair shimmering in the ray's of the rising sun, and pushed her black clothed breasts against her boyfriend's chest. Whitish irises shined with the darkest hues of the night even in the brightest morning. "Kiss me."

He took a moment to process what she said, then grinning idiotically, he lowered his lips to hers.

It was chaste, no longer than needed for her satisfaction. A pressing of lips, not anything passionate or breath-taking.

"That was my first kiss." He choked out, awe and adoration in his gaze. She ran red lacquered fingers through her mess of platinum hair and grinned too.. but not because, though she loathed to admit it, that was her first kiss too. Instead, she smirked because she was sure she'd made the other man's blood boil.

With a huff and something that suspiciously sounded like a growl, Jack stormed past them and onto first block,PE awaited.

And she had another trick up her sleeve before the day was done. Hyde abandoned Christopher and pranced towards the main office. Hell was about to be raised.

* * *

Short chapter to let the juices flow back into my muse. That sounded gross but maybe I just have a dirty mind. Anywho, I, again am very sorry for being a very big asshat. I won't go on that terrible hiatus ever again.

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Menthol

Not such a long time now, huh? Waiting with bated breath, weren't you? Wow, guys; 41 visitors in 3 days. That was a really awesome to leave my summer-long hiatus in the dust! You guys give me life! Also, does anyone ship HydeXChristopher? Cause I can make that a thing. He _was _her first kiss. That doesn't just get swept under the rug, my friends. By the way, want to hear something funny? I actually don't have anybody in mind for Hyde. *Nervous laugh* I can't seem to zero in on a face. So tell me readers! **Who do you see as Hyde when you read the story?** Leave a review and I thank everyone that left reviews! I didn't thank you last chapter but I'll rectify that now.

LITTLE RED FOXX- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story. Thank you so so much for reviewing!

silhouette1316- You sure know how to make a girl blush! Thank you, I try to be as unpredictable as the subject I'm writing about. I'm glad you're surprised. As requested, I will be posting new chapters once again. Thanks for reviewing!

Tonari- Thank you my ever-loyal reviewer, no matter how many times I mess up. THANK YOU! I appreciate the hard clap, and the near dropping of your phone. It's good to see your review again! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_Crazy bitch.._

_...heard her screaming.._

_..Seriously….threatened to sue?_

These were the words that surrounded the spectacle Hyde had performed today in the main office. From what he'd heard, she had demanded her schedule changed due to 'conflicting persons'. In other words, she wanted to be in the only open PE class.

Guess who's? His.

And of course, as soon as the ugly word 'sue' fell from those pretty little petals of lips, they broke and she was put into his PE class.

This is how it went down;

He hung in the back and swept long hair in front of his eyes, eavesdropping on every conversation creeping close enough to his ears. The closest one was the 'cool' crowd, with their matching blue sweatshirts.

_Hyde?...Here?.. Why…_

He immediately unfurled his shoulders at the mention of Hyde, his grimace broadening. Inhaling the stench of females over-doused in cheap perfume native to Gotham. Jack relinquished his position on the wall in search of her pale features.

She emerged out of the girl's bathroom/locker room in full gym outfit, except for her combat boots that she wore on special occasions, he'd noticed. Blonde tresses pulled up high exposing her marred cheek and wicked smile.

Hyde pursed her lips and scanned the biannually waxed floor. At her searching gaze, he lowered his chin to his broad chest and waited until he felt her bright eyes. Jack clutched the pocket knife he'd lifted from his father during a particularly loud night recently. He didn't noticed as Jack's deft fingers snatched it from beside his liquor.

He crinkled his nose at the overpowering scent of the cosmopolitan clique on the other side of the gym. Then, their pungent plume was cloaked by sweet oleanders and he breathed freely, safe and at the same time, wary in the scent. The smell signaled a predator. A brutal thing with combat boots and blonde hair.

Once he lifted his glare from boring into the wood floors, he was met with her deceivingly placid irises, gleaming with contentment. Her lips were skewed in a thoughtful manner and she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. He couldn't tell if she was at peace, or if she was the calm before the storm

"Be my partner."

Hyde slowly shifted her easy gaze from Jack to Christopher, who'd been in Jack's class since the beginning of the year, his commanding tone shaking only slightly with apprehension.

_'His funeral,'_ Jack thought scoffing deep in his chest.

She seemed to think for a moment, clearly caught between ripping his vocal chords out and something else. He'd seen her cool, and he'd seen her fierce and those two were nearly one in the same. Jack was sure the boy was a dead man walking when she caught Chris' hand.

"Alright." And she stayed by his side, and walked far away from Jack, who stood slackjaw in her wake. He'd never seen her submissive. Apparently, neither had Christopher, as with wide eyes he watched her for any sudden movements that would indicate his inevitable injury

* * *

Once outside to walk the 'track' as was scheduled for today's gym class, Hyde quirked her lips to the side, lost in thought again when she reached to capture Chris' shoulder to turn him.

"Why did you command me?" She asked, voice absent of emotion save for curiosity. She couldn't recall why she listened to the beck and call of a boy she used as a pretty puppet, but something about the way Jack thought he knew exactly what she'd do, stirred her the wrong way. It made her tongue taste like spoilt milk in her mouth. Chris paled considerably and stammered.

"S-some boys in the locker room said you push me around too much, so I said…" He trailed off, but it didn't matter, she knew he'd claim 'he was the man' like a sexist boy who wants to prove he's stronger than any girl. But it didn't matter.

She smiled uncharacteristically benign, and dipped her lips to his, swallowing his anxiousness. He moved to deepen it with clumsy movements, but there was only so much leeway she'd grant for one day. Hyde skittered away on light feet and laughed harshly, drawing in a breath that tasted like the casually warm Gotham day.

"Do it again,-" She moved closer to him, stroking his very Jack-like shoulders. "-I dare you"

Christopher couldn't decipher a lot of things in that moment. He couldn't tell if that was a threat or an invitation. He couldn't tell if she was truly alright with his daring move. And he certainly couldn't feel the scorching gaze of hatred from a man across the field and wrought with envy.

* * *

Amidst the unnoticed glares Jack sent at Chris' back, he'd caught snippets about himself as well as Hyde. _Weeks!_ Weeks into the school year and people still spoke of his scars as a sideshow attraction, to be poked and prodded at.

_I'm not a freak._

_I'm not an animal._

_I'm just scarred._

Choking back a string of explicit material, he ran a hand through his wavy, wind-blown hair. A particularly chatty group of bitches caught his ear. Their leader; Kaitlyn Lane, he thought that was her name, looked upon him like a beast to be tamed and fought back into the wilds. With the sun just dipping three-fingers-width above the clear horizon, he could see the long shadow Hyde cast from across the way. If he were close enough, he'd be able to see the rays illuminate her white eyes and bring flecks of brilliance to her curling locks, if she'd let them down.

If he were close enough…

_If I were close enough, I'd dance in his damn blood._

He grinned at the vivid imagery. Sighing and releasing a cuss passed chapped lips, he excused himself on account of a bathroom break back into the building. What he really needed was a smoke.

* * *

He immediately missed the sun's warmth in the frigid hallways and corridors. It now smelled of a sanitation department, or a hospital. He stalked the halls to his locker, and glowered the whole way, not that anyone populated the isolated ways he took.

It was salvation when he found his locker. Jack ruthlessly dug into the pocket of his ragged leather jacket, the one that still displayed the knife hole in the bicep like a Purple Heart. Retrieving the pack of menthols, he smuggled them to the front pocket of his jeans and briskly walked to the unoccupied boys' bathroom.

He hears the soft pad of boots behind him and he is loathe to admit but he grinned when he saw Hyde returned for him. But it wasn't for him, she swept past him, a whisper of a smile on plum lips as she turned the corner. He debated whether or not to chase her down, but he realized he cared more about the menthols than her at the moments.

Inhaling the first hit after a long day soothed his aching chest with its acridness. The poison in the plumes were exhaled in gusts coming from his smirking lips. He held it in his lungs until they spurned him with pain.

When he'd smoked two of his six remaining cigarettes, he exited the smoky bathroom and went back to the half-done gym class.

As he passed, calm to the eye, he spotted Hyde sitting and.. eating a salad?

Jack neared her and raised a sandy brow. She had open a locker that wasn't hers, that much was certain. It was in the 'popular' region of the hall. Everything meticulous inside, he recognized the blue sweatshirt Kaitlyn would wear. It was _Kaitlyn's locker_? Why? Hyde was clearly eating out of the girl's lunch she'd brought. She merely smiled a terrible grin that reminded him of a pirate right before they treated you to their blade. She delicately picked at the red berries and popped them between her lips. He watched for a moment, confused and enthralled with her movements before he realized she had a bag filled with what looked like the same red berries. She_ replaced the berries?_

It was too early and he honestly didn't care that much. With a shrug, he left the pirate girl behind and with menthol fresh on his breath, he returned to the morning air. As he walked away, he could have sworn he heard humming. _'Smokin' in the boys' room'?_

It was only later in the day, while at lunch, he realized what happened. As Kaitlyn ate her tampered salad, she suddenly fell, clutching a seizing heart, he realized what Hyde had done. The berries were poison, and fast acting too. He glanced quickly over her way to see Hyde's shoulders bobbing discreetly. To any one else, she'd be crying watching the scene. But with the same look in her eyes that she wore when she saw him; the look that screamed 'conquer', he knew she played her hand against Kaitlyn. He knew she was laughing, and soon enough… He was too.


	10. Bruised Jaws and Split Lips

This one will be boring. Sorry guys! I'll let you know now. Did anyone like the ChrisXHyde moment there? Mixed emotions about that? This one'll be short and about home life! Kinda depressing but I haven't touched on their home lives much.

**Warning: Mild abuse and language**. I'll recap in the next chapter if you don't read this stuff.

Without further ado…. Chapter 11!

* * *

He laughed and laughed. He laughed so hard, he _guffawed._ It was just _so_ funny! School was unexpectedly called out early because the girl died. Heart attack. The police wouldn't look into her death so seriously as to question foul play due to the fact the coroner was swamped with the Gotham dead.

_Poor Kaitlyn. I wouldn't have given her a heart attack. Something a little more messy._

Again he grinned as he fell in step beside Felicia. She was still sour from his outburst but the late fall flowers in all their potency were causing her to smile. With dexterous fingers, he quickly picked one the color of pumpkins and wound it in his sister's braid. And just like that he was forgiven. He even hummed, Felicia noticed. He hummed the same song Hyde had been humming earlier that day, not that the little girl knew.

The air became brittle with the chill of noon, unlike the humid morning that he'd basked in not long ago. He had a skip in his step because he was just so_giddy!_

He liked to act like the brooder, it was safer, to be left alone. But Hyde made him guffaw! But only today, this one day, he'd allow himself.

Jack's steps slowed to a casual walk as he spotted his front door open. _Daddy's home._

"Go 'round back, I gotta go in the front." She knew better than to argue with Jack when he had stormclouds in his eyes, so she set for the back door.

Immediately, upon entering, he smelled the stench of liquor and sweat. Sure enough, Robert was splayed out in dirty clothing on the couch, head lolling sideways. Although Jack was careful in his step, his father woke, hatred in his lazily opeedeyes.

"Where you been?" He demanded, clamoring up from his spot on the couch. Jack could feel his blood boil. In the back of his mind, he heard Felicia's door click that signified she was safe in her room, but it did nothing for his anger.

"School." He said simply and moved to the kitchen, but was hauled back by the scruff of his jacket by Robert.

"Why you come back?" Jack gritted his teeth and tongued his scar impatiently. He lives here with his little sister. He often felt like his father's brain was flooded with his many years of drugs and alcohol. "This is my home."

When his father's eyes blazed with fire, he knew he misspoke. Robert hurled him down on the ground. "Your home? This is my house! I bought it for you fuckin' kids, and your fuckin' mom!"

Jack absently nursed his ankle that he'd landed on when he saw Felicia crack her door open. He motioned for her to shut it, but Robert spotted her.

"What the fuck is she doing? Why you hiding, girl? I'm your father!" He shouted, as if the walls could break beneath his anger. The girl was frozen, fear imminent on her soft features as Robert gained speed towards her. From his spot on the ground, he could see Felicia's lower lip trembling and her eyes began to water.

With a sore ankle, Jack launched the most stupid idea he'd ever had to date. Nothing could shake his resolve in this moment. He dove at Robert shouting and yelling. He They rolled on the filthy floor and punched and kicked at each other. Even made clumsy by alcohol, Robert had 100 lbs easy on his son and he got on top of Jack and began raining fists upon him.

Soon, he lay in head with a split lip and bruised jaw, as he managed to block most of the force. Robert scowled, engorged stomach straining against the dirty wife-beater tinged brown. He returned to guzzling liquor as if it were water and not poison.

Jack lay there, with no reason to rise and he lay there until the blood dried on his lip. He glared as his scarred face in the mirror and smiled gruesomely, picturing his scar open and oozing. Then he smiled wider. He picked at his lip 'till it ran down his chin in a thin stream of crimson. If he couldn't see his father bleed, he would have to do.

* * *

Hyde worried on a possibly fractured wrist. She's returned early today to find two things; Rachel had left to travel abroad for a few weeks, and she'd walked in on something disgusting. She had accidentally walked in on her father and another 'woman'. By woman, she meant whore.

Her father had shouted at her angrily, and she thought she heard the woman say as she was scrambling 'Is that your wife?', and she nearly vomited. Hyde glared at the now chilled afternoon and felt like crying. But she never did, nor would she ever be so weak as to cry.

She thought of today and how good it was before she got home. Chris… He only had one thing running for him. He looked like the object of her obsessions… Jack. She noticed a great many things when he thought she wasn't looking. She noticed when Kaitlyn was making fun of his scars and when his heated gaze bore into Chris' back whenever he was with her.

Hyde now donned a bruised cheek and a hurt wrist. Not too bad. Not too good either.

She retired early in the day, around 2 pm to sleep off her callousness, but she knew in the morning she'd care less than she did today.

* * *

In the night, Jack fell asleep on the good side of his jaw, staring at the picture Hyde had drawn of the 'True Clown Prince', the house vacant save for the softly sleeping young girl across the hall

* * *

Hyde thought of Jack as she fell asleep.

* * *

_She will be mine._

* * *

_He's already mine_


	11. Non-fiction

Woah! That's a hell of a lot of visitors! Big 'thank you' to all you lovely viewers, 'cause guess what? WE BROKE 3,000! I don't know if that's an average view count for most stories, but nevertheless, I thank all of you who made this possible. Big chapter by my standards. Lots happening in 2,000+ words. And Happy (belated )Thanksgiving! I forgot to wish you guys a happy holiday because I was so busy writing of course! Just kidding, I've actually been asleep for like three days during my vacation. I swear I always waste half my vacations asleep. Hope you enjoy!

Tonari- Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Hope you had a good one. I'm writing and pushing out these chapters to make up for my terrible hiatus. Hope you enjoy the latest interaction. I hope to make a sequel, but maybe I'll end the story here. I'll let you know the moment I decide. I promise!

* * *

Hyde was quiet today. She'd sat in her little blue dress and did her work dutifully. It was strange seeing her act normal and not staring at him with her vicious gleaming eyes. He felt ill at ease. Of course, every time he moved towards her to get a closer look at her, Christopher would edge closer. And he fucking hated it.

Every time he inhaled, he swore smoke and fire burned his lungs and the cold worm that was jealousy writhed angrily within his aorta. He could've sworn that Christopher was beginning to become attached to Hyde. With such stupidity, he'd would _never_ last by her side. He would _never_ keep her.

It seems these days he's just a bunch of clenched fists and violent thoughts. He's always been a bit angry, but recently he'd had to physically stop himself from running a blade across the nearest person's throat. The temptation was crushing him but he endured.

This Monday morning, he was late. Arriving an hour late due to the fact that he had to calm Felicia down when she began to sob loudly when their father woke unusually early and threw a fit at breakfast. Robert went to god-knows-where and Jack was left with consoling her. That's probably why he was so angry today. He wouldn't let himself believe it was because he wanted Hyde. He couldn't. But he did. Onyx hues lifted from his desk, past the chalkboard and to Hyde's side profile. In his peripherals, he saw her eyes tilt towards him before returning to the board.

_Did she really not care? What the fuck changed?_ It made no sense, and it drove him crazy!_ She_ drove him crazy… He grumbled and begrudgingly went through the rest of his day, hawk eyes ever present upon her pale features.

It was only when he was walking out the door at the end of the day, as he saw her slip away, that things got really fun.

"Felicia, stay after for math today." Her protests were unheard as Jack stalked away to follow Hyde, maintaining a safe distance.

* * *

Hyde managed to escape from the underside of Chris' arm not _two_ times today. She'd recently grown fond of him, but he was pushing her buttons in ways she didn't like them to be pushed. Not in the way Jack pushed them. She enjoyed those nuisances. Turning up her grey hoodie, she softly padded down the vacant hallways, the occasional straggler meeting her eyes then promptly looking away.

She shrugged and nearly danced as she made her way to the library/computer lab, her intent not entirely harmless. She gripped the handle and tipped as quietly as she could in the computer lab. Passing the front desk, she was forced to interact with Christopher, who volunteered at the library after school on most days.

"Hey little miss!" He whispered loudly, a sure grin on his face, eyes nearly lascivious She raised an eyebrow. _Was that arrogance in his tone?_ She didn't like that. Hyde swallowed her pride for this one and sashayed purposefully towards his form at the front desk. His eyes glimmered at the sight of her figure moving towards him.

"Chris, I need something." She gripped his collar and bent down, the semi-cool air that was drafting down her cleavage signaled the swell of her breasts were exposed. As expected, the boy immediately lost all arrogance and was mesmerized. _Ahh, hormonal teens.._

"Y-yeah?" He cleared his throat in a very adolescent way.

"Get off."

"What?" For a moment he stared into her eyes, confusion clearly shining.

She rolled her eyes impatiently and moved to push at his shoulders. "I need the computer." He sighed and stood, a hand on her shoulder anchoring him to her. With a final muted scowl, he resigned.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom and then buy a drink in the cafeteria. I never saw my girlfriend slip in because I was gone." With that he left said victorious girlfriend behind.

She nodded absently and got to work, cracking her fingers.

Five minutes later, she was in the school database, accessible only by the front desk. She was curious and she wanted answers. Hyde scoured the students' names until she spotted the one she was here for;

_Napier, Jack R_

And boy, did she help herself.

_Full name: Jack Robert Napier_

_Grade: 9_

_Teacher Comments:_

_-Isolated_

_-Doesn't interact well with others, often shirks away from companionship_

_-Incomplete work_

She sighed. Nothing juicy; just useless information, such as birthday and teacher comments. A footstep sounded behind her. Chris was back. She quickly logged out of her hacked account and moved behind the non-fiction. Hyde watched the door, but when no one entered, she grew impatient. She could've sworn she heard something…

A hand spun her around and caught her by the shoulder. Her breath was knocked from her chest when she hesitantly rose her eyes to meet a pair of angry ones. Jack was _seething_. She could barely move beneath his strength and anger. For the first time in a long time, she didn't have a Plan B. He wasn't supposed to be here, but now he was and he looked ready to, well...kill.

He reminded her of a wolf, muscles poised to strike and lips pulled back in a snarl. She felt very much like a deer caught in headlights. Hyde didn't know what he was angry about, so she couldn't spin a lie that would placate him. God, she wished she could just slip from his harsh gaze and back into obscurity, where she belonged.

"C'mon sweetheart. Flashing your goods to get what you want? I pegged you for fucked up, but I'd have never guessed a whore." At the moment, he was using his words as fangs and venom. She felt her blood course in her veins and her heart accelerate, but it wasn't from fear; it was from pure, unadulterated rage.

"Hardly a whore if it's my boyfriend." She spit out at him. They were spiraling towards a hate so great, it'd consume them both. But like the masochistic gasoline and the foolhardy match, they still edged closer to one another, an explosion inevitable.

"We both know that's not what he is!" He roared deep in his chest like a lion. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, a dare dripping from plum lips like honey. Jack's eyes were wild and his stance, taut. As if the strain of her proximity were driving him mad, and she was sure it was. So, she drifted closer.

"When he winds his arms around you, do you wish it was me?" He breathed against her scarred cheek, rubbing gently and if she didn't know better, tenderly. So close to her, she could smell the scent of a campfire pulsing from his skin and it enthralled her senses.

Hyde made a face as if she tasted something bitter despite his delectable scent and looked him right in his possessive eyes.

"Never."

His back arched like a cat at her defiant nature. She had no _right_! First, she walked around and taunted him with her siren call. Then she ran into _Chris' fucking arms._ And that's why he's here cornering her in a library, while anyone can walk in.

"He's not your 'boyfriend' because he can't _ever_ keep up with you."

_And you can?_ She nearly spoke, but caught herself before some irrevocable damage was done. Instead, she opted to soothe his tumultuous mind.

"Then what is he?" She whispered against his throat, lips hushed against his flesh. She could feel his body lose some tension and curl into hers, but he was still far more reactive than she cared for, and he was far from over. As the words, rather than the sensation of her lips registered, he was back to being coiled very snake-like.

"He is your second-choice." He spat, all the while gritting his teeth. They both knew who was her first choice, and it hung in the air, its potency overwhelming. Even though he spoke the truth, she couldn't help but feel indignant.

"You don't think I could get my first choice?"

"Out of all your attempts, you still haven't interested them enough. What does that say?" Jack sneered and put heavy, warning hands on her shoulders, keeping her lips away from skin contact. He was aiming beneath the belt, he was aiming to hurt and inflict bloody wounds thatwould take time to heal. She laughed, but it wasn't a comical laugh; it was a humorless, cold laugh that was cruel and effective. Now, he'd offended her and wounded her pride.

"It says I just didn't care enough to actually try."

And that was what set it off.

The inferno blazing in Jack's eyes was brighter and resembled the fires of hell, but that's how she thought of it. He pushed himself against her, gripping the edges of the metal bookcase to trap her. The little bird with clipped wings. Right where he wanted her. He glared in her eyes and down to her lips and over that scar he so adored, but would never admit. He bit his tongue so he could speak no more. He didn't want her to say anything, so he couldn't say anything.

He breathed in. She breathed out. And their eyes met.

Slowly, Hyde rose to the tips of her shoe and lowered her lips towards his. He unconsciously heeded to her movements, bending down to meet her. She closed her eyes and brushed a kiss against his lower lip/chin scar. He growled, one arm retracting from the bookshelf to wind around her waist with crushing force, as if to hold himself steady. The wolf was alive in his stare once more and he went for the kill, like he planned to all along.

He moved his head down and their lips met. She sighed softly and the noise went straight to burrow in his chest. Inhaling her heady oleander scent through his nose, he deepened their kiss. Sweeping his tongue across her lower lip, she granted entrance and twisted their lips. This was the first kiss she was supposed to have. With him. She heard him release a baritone groan when she wrapped her arms under his arms and scratched crimson nails across his shoulders. In response to the pain she granted, he snatched her long, unruly locks and pulled hard. She mewled appreciatively and bit his ragged lower lip.

Suddenly, Jack released her mouth with a final bite and stared at something far away, above her head. He chuckled meanly and gripped her hips tighter. Only then did she hear the tune of 'Walking on Sunshine' being hummed quietly by Christopher.

_Has it been 15 minutes already? _

Hyde went to leave his embrace, intent on leaving the library undetected, but Jack's arms were tighter than Chris' ever were.

"Jack, he's here. He could see." She half-implored, but with the victorious gleam that his abyssal eyes shone, she knew that's exactly what he wanted.

"Let. Me. Go"

He looked at her, not an ounce of doubt in his tone.

"Never." She snarled at her defiant words thrown back at her in such a vengeful way but she couldn't help but arch her back towards him as he growled to her.

"I'll kill you." He knew she wouldn't in a thousand years, but she wasn't so sure.

Jack knew her game, so with his words he moved his king towards her queen, capture in mind.

"Then I'll die happy."

"If you keep this up, you'll die bloody." Hyde began to fill with white-hot rage, and her body shook much like his did. Now she was seething. To emphasize his point, he pulled her impossibly close and groaned loudly. Thankfully, Chris didn't notice. She craned her neck far, but didn't see much so he allowed her to rotate her body, so his front was molded to her back. His hot breath coursed down her neck, arms hugging her waist. He pushed her hair to the side and they both watched her current boyfriend; one with bated breath and the other with a malicious grin.

He began to kiss on her neck, much to her dismay. She bit her lip viciously and moved her head forward. Then promptly slammed it back into his nose. Jack yelped like an animal in pain and stumbled away from her. Hyde fled, straightening her hair and dress.

"What was that?" Chris asked. _So he had heard the 'exchange'._

"I fell, but I'm fine now." She was out the door before Jack got his nose to stop bleed.

* * *

You know, every time you review, this author becomes an insane person and runs around her house. Its true. I've seen it before.

Did you like the first kiss? I did.


	12. Something Unnatural

Just when I think you guys can't get any better; you correct me. Thank you guys for the 4,000 VIEWS! I love all the support. I haven't posted in so long because I'm moving and I've been in and out of hotels with absolutely no WiFi. So sorry! Don't hate me! I'll be back to updating regularly around the 7th. A filler chapter 1,500 words strong, so I again apologize! By the way, just a hint? Next chapter is...not disappointing. Let it fester in your imaginations, my pretties.

Tonari- That's such a Jack thing to do indeed! I was going for an over-the-top little jealousy bitch-fit. Hope I achieved it! I have absolutely no intention of ending the story in the next 10-15 chapters, trust me. Thank you for reviewing!

WhiteTear- Awww! Your review virginity? That's just damn special. I'll guard it with my life ;D. Thank you so much and I apologize the update is so late! Of course they kissed! I was trying to put it off but I gave up thinking "They should've locked lips ten chapters ago!" It's my favorite chapter also! Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, Chris is pretty lame! Glad you like the OC's!

The Clown Princess- Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far!

TheJokersFavor- I know! I'm sorry! Now she's back! No need to fret. I'm moving into my new home soon enough and my internet and updating will be back to normal. It was better than expected? Now you're just making me blush! Was the kiss was steamy-good? I hope it was!

mercenary2.0- Of course! Your wish is my command!

* * *

It was a sickness; the plague, he realizes this now. His skin burns at the thought of her lips and his pupils dilate when the scent of oleanders waft through the air. He should've never touched her like he did. Backed her into a corner and pressed her chest against his. Never. It wasn't supposed to go this far.

But of course, it did, and now he feared her proximity. There wasn't a lot of things Jack Napier feared. His skin was hardened due to his abusive father and the isolation his classmates presented to him. One thing that made him nearly quake with fear as the sun is afraid of the night.

Jack bunched his leather jacket up around his elbows, and navigated his sister to her class, taking time to dawdle, rather than arrive early and see that girl.

"Who are you afraid of?" Felicia questioned innocently. His eyes immediately went to hers, urgency and wildness flashing briefly. How did she know? She couldn't know. Couldn't know.

She smiled softly, and he felt her understanding. "You used to get that look when Dad came at you, before Mom took me out of state."

He turned away, not answering her, only planting a kiss on her head and turning away, slowly walking towards his grade group. Felicia couldn't help but noticed how much he just didn't care at all these days. She'd never seen him so numb.

Before Felicia went to her locker, she spotted the girl with the white irises and blonde hair. Going closer to the girl, Felicia was going to talk to her about Jack. She'd seen them speaking frequently.

In this moment especially and many others before, she thought she looked like a princess with her regal eyes and she thought that the girl looked so cold. So unusual and frigid to everyone advances, it seemed. Even her boyfriend she seemed to hate. Felicia felt a shiver and suppressed her urges to walk directly away from her. She just looked so elegant with her eyes upturned. Looking closer, she was much more than a king's daughter. Felicia decided right there that she wasn't a princess; She was something else; something that was not natural.

* * *

Hyde shook and shivered when she entered school, not with the chill of the early day, but with the memories of the library. _His lips, his tongue, his arms, those hips._

She pinched herself harshly. She was right where she was supposed to be. When did this become a tug-of-war between her and Jack, instead of the command and conquer that she had originally planned? Why was she pulling away from a war she began? She hated her apprehension, but she wasn't ever 100% sure with his cocky grin and pulled scars. She second-guessed herself regularly in his presence.

Hood pulled up, she stalked the halls, however her stride was interrupted by someone she didn't expect.

Felicia Napier looked like she was angry, though she wasn't sure why. Her eyes shone with a child-like anger and awe that Hyde was surprised she retained with the hellish father she assumed Jack had. Unsure as she was, Hyde didn't pretend she didn't hear her, as she might of done last week. She faced her with her big girl pants.

"Why is my brother upset? I see you guys talking don't try to lie."

She blinked.

Then she realized that she was expecting someone much more like Jack. This little girl was nothing like her Napoleon brother. She sighed, relieved. Hyde thanked the God she didn't pray to that Felicia was nothing like her brother. She regained her abandoned confidence immediately, and she was 100% sure once more. This girl was an amateur in the art of war that her and Jack were experts in. Hell, they invented it. _Poor little ingenue_.

Then an idea spawned in her mind; _The perfect crime!_ Her mind purred to her, stroking her dark ego that grew with each passing flicker of doubt leaving Felicia's eyes. She had the most effective ammo on the planet, and she'd by twice-damned if she wasn't going to use it.

Navigating swiftly, Hyde said all the right words. Felicia was to be her next move against him. A little low, striking for his family, she'd admit. Well, the only family he actually cared about. However, it was also low to corner her and grind against her back while she tried to avoid detection by her current boyfriend. And then she was certain she'd win this battle, if not the whole damn war.

"Sweetheart, you're brothers just unsure." Felicia's eyes lost a bit more of their edge. And the Knight takes the Rook...

"Unsure… about what?"

Hyde dared to hug her shoulders with one arm, her tone adopting a motherly tone equip with saccharine sweetness. "Unsure of his emotions."

The little girl furrowed her eyes. At her confusion, the elder explained.

"Jack is beginning to feel attraction and he doesn't know how to deal with it, so he's distancing himself. It's a shame because I really think he'd be great with others, if he only let himself. I've tried, but it's just not enough. I'm not enough" She almost felt guilty for how quick the girl's eyes watered, and she returned the half-hearted hug with a warm one. _Manipulation is just too easy with one so inexperienced!_ She nearly shook with laughter

"I'll help you!"

Hyde smiled, attempting to keep the brutality to the minimum for the sake of the illusion. She spoke smoothly and fluently and Felicia could now see why Jack was always around her. It was a rare moment that the older girl was able to tolerate the sheer ignorance of a lesser person, but she wasn't merely tolerating, right now; She was enjoying her subtle twist of her mind.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**Two days later...**

Blood boiling, ear and keen eyes on high alert, Jack swept forward, gripping her by the arm.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?"

Felicia yelped and pulled her arm away from his grip. She sneered haughtily, "What does it look like?"

He snarled, feeling his chest and arms clenching and softening with each second like a tensed animal ready to pounce. A heavy feeling of anger settled beside his heart and he could scarcely believe the audacity of his little sister. He hated that she was trading in his jersey for Hyde's. No matter what Felicia tried to say. His eyes traveled over to Chris and Hyde sitting in the non-fiction where he had Hyde pressed against him days before, their faces blocked by the biography. The girl before him narrowed her eyes in a very Hyde way, he noticed and set her lips in a firm line.

"Being around her!"

"You do it; why can't I?" He shook his head vehemently.

"Not of my own will. She is a plague; a cancer!" He was caught between believing his words and not trusting them. He used to be steadfast; strong. Now he was a whining adolescence practically climaxing in her general proximity, and it sickened him. Occasionally, when the light hit her just right, he thought she was an angel, but every other time he saw her he wanted nothing more than to snap that long neck of hers. She was unworthy of his blade. Felicia popped her lips childishly and unwound the house key she wore around her neck. Tossing it into his broad, t-shirt clad chest, she lightly stomped her foot on the ground.

"Go home, Jack. I don't need you-" She stepped closer to emphasize her next words. She pointed behind her, gesturing towards the pair behind the books. "and neither does she!"

* * *

Hyde returned home much later that night, a time when the sun had dipped far below the Gotham horizon. She was exhausted! Completely weary from enjoying her time with Felicia and her boyfriend. Imagine that? The wolf taking pleasure from the sheep's company; a thought she'd never entertained.

Felicia was sure one to run her mouth like a motor, spouting off useless information about her day and the weather and how Hyde was much too serious; serious like Jack. She found she relished the younger girl's company and idle chatter, as it was innocent and wistful, much unlike her elder brother's black and white, love or hate way of speech; the yin and yang she so adored She drew Christopher's jacket closer around herself and began to unlock her front door. She smiled reminiscently, he'd given it to her when she'd been desperately trying to suppress a shiver as to not draw attention away from Felicia's thrilling speech about Yellowstone's super volcano.

A soft grin chased her lips as she stepped inside her house. Hyde was so caught up in her memories she didn't notice the snarling beast within the home, or how he began his hunt the second he heard her heartbeat.


	13. Fire

Sorry! I didn't have internet for so long! I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Back to updating semi-regularly!

**Warning: This chapter _specifically _is what made the story M rated. There is some dirty material up in this chapter and I'm not talking about garbage cans...IfyouknowwhatImean.**

TheJokersFavor- Oh why thank you! You're exactly right; He _does_ view Hyde as this angelic person. I'm glad you like their dynamic. Have a fantastic President's Day! Thank you for the review!

Tonari- I love the keyboard vomit at the beginning of your review. :D I had wonderful winter holidays, thank you! I hope yours was just as well. I apologize about the cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist! As always, thank you for the review!

jokerchic101- I'm so glad to see you like the characters and the story and whatnot. Thank you for the review!

* * *

She drew Christopher's jacket closer around her as she began to unlock her door. He'd given it to her when she'd been desperately trying to suppress a shiver as to not draw attention away from Felicia's thrilling speech about Yellowstone's supervolcano.

_"So, as I was saying; the big mama only went off three times in history and those times were at least 1-2 million years ago. Volcanoes are amazing.. and destructive. I mean, look at Pompeii-"_

_Christopher nudged her with his pristine sneakers. That's one of the things she liked about him; he was the better Jack. The version of him she could chase and know she'd never be burned, only cherished and loved. But she was never one to back away and take the safe route, also known as Chris. So she'd endure the pain that was Jack only for the ephemeral pleasure that'd he bring after._

_The night was encroaching on the day and the chill of the moon was sweeping over Gotham as they stayed after school in their library haven._

_"Are you okay? You cold?" After a moment of hesitation, touched by the affection that she never tasted, Hyde nodded. Suddenly, his warm, light jacket covered her shoulders, and she was tucked under his arm._

_So caught up in each other, the three didn't notice trouble, or when trouble stalked away, growling in anger_

Hyde was immediately enveloped in the smoky warmth of a kindled fireplace. She groaned at the sensation of heat worming into her cold marrow, but stilled when she realized that her father left the fireplace burning while he left? He could've set the house on fire.

And she further grew cold when she remembered;

_He wouldn't come home on a Friday night..._

"What is that?" Jack spoke behind her, voice a whisper, but holding the strength of thunder. She unconsciously tugged the jacket closer on her arms, to shield her from his volatile nature. She sighed, knowing he'd sooner pull the fabric off her cold, dead body than let her keep it for a moment longer. She slid the offending garment he was referring to down her arms and held it in the air for his prying eyes. And pry he did. Goosebumps prickled her skin and the hair on her neck raised. She was merely an animal sensing the darkest danger. Her white eyes closed as she felt him move through the vibrations his heavy boots created. He swept behind her with all the grace of a stallion, finger pads tracing designs on her hip and moving to swipe Chris' jacket.

She closed her eyes and buffered herself for the yelling he'd bestow to her, but instead he took it rather stiffly and spun her against his chest. She moved in a circle until her back was once again pressed to his chest like she'd seen lovers do in movies. From the way her back was tensed, he knew something was bothering her, but if he asked he was sure she'd cocoon herself.

He brought the jacket to her face and dared her to take it back with a raised eyebrow. Jack was asking her, she'd begun to understand. Take the jacket, and she walks away from him. Don't take it, and she's his. When she didn't snatch it away and instead rotated, resting her cheek on his shoulder kissing softly the skin there, he tossed it into the fire with relish. His arms wound around her, fingers finding a gentle rhythm with small circles on her lower back and shoulders in an attempt to calm whatever was bothering her.

Fire licked away at her decision. It ate the soft fleece and cotton that Chris had given her and its warmth soothed the two broken paramours into contentment. Hyde nuzzled her face in his neck and he tightened his grip. It was picture-perfect. It was so beautiful, in its own cliched way; The young girl with the little blue dress, and the bad boy with the leather jacket tossed over the love seat and harsh jaw, intertwined.

"Why did you come here tonight?" She mumbled against his flesh, not daring to move and ruin this momentary peace. He shifted and pulled her to him as he sank to the floor. He maneuvered her so he was beneath her, settling against the hardwood floor, The fire illuminated the soft, feminine curves of her face and body, taking the very breath from his lungs. He sighed as her thighs parted atop him to accommodate his waist.

"Do I need a reason?"

She uncharacteristically scrunched her face up and placed cool fingertips on his chest, scratching lightly at his collarbones, like she knew he liked. She looked as if to be memorizing his every muscles and freckle. Why, he had no idea, but he was much too distracted by her to care. Her hair was falling from the tight bun she'd placed it in sometime after school and the soft strands of liquid gold spilled forth.

"You don't like me."

It was low, as if she didn't want to believe what she said. He narrowed his eyes and sat up so abruptly she nearly tumbled off his lap.

"Who the fuck told you that?" He growled low in his chest, very much reminding her of a lion in the midst of charging for a gazelle. She too, narrowed her eyes in a challenge and pushed his chest back down fractionally, if only to gain some control.

"Does it matter?" Hyde sneered and her glare bore down on his angry features. He immediately changed from being mildly placated to a roaring mass. It truly gave her whiplash. Suddenly, Jack twisted them so he was on top of her and tightly nestled in the apex of her thighs, but neither of them noticed this suggestive position as they were both fuming and full of hate.

"How about you answer my question, beautiful?" He spoke, calm like the dead. The endearment was harsh, despite the pleasant connotation it normally held. Something in the air shifted and her melancholy was gone. Eyes sharp and wild, she snarled in her throat. Jack immediately noticed her darkened mood and held her tighter he ground against her, to will her submission

"How about you let me the fuck go?"

He leered lasciviously and the grin he wore pulled at his chin scars gruesomely. Pompously, he reached around her and gripped her through her underwear. Failing to subdue a surprised gasp at his sudden hold on her behind, she disguised the half-choked sound as a growl.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty, Kitten. Now tell me the story of the girl who played with matches and got _burned_. I'm sure you know it." He purred licentiously. She grit her teeth and tried to worm away from his clutch on her, body alight with her bad temper. Jack felt her try and escape so he held fast, placing his knees on the hardwood floor beneath her thighs so she couldn't shimmy down. Claustrophobia never registered in her raging mind and stopping to let her breathe was never one of Jack's priorities.

"You disgust me." Hyde whispered, her insult reverberating and nestling in Jack's ears like a parasite. She, not nearly as coherently thinking as she should have been, purposefully made a faux disgusted face, glaring at his mangled features to hurt him where she knew he was weakest. Another shift in the atmosphere of the room and all was still; as if there weren't two people about to rip each other apart in the foyer.

The fire crackled both in the fireplace and Jack's eyes, but he never lost his grin.

"Oh, kitten." He began smiling as sinister as possible, an unpredictable gleam in his abyssal hues. His hand moved from trapping her underneath him to darting downward, past her bosom heaving with anger, down her flat stomach riddled with fading scars to the line of her boy-short underwear. His smirk was triumphant when she tilted her head and her eyes questioned his motives. In a quick motion, not giving her enough time to stop him, his fingers were beneath her underwear and touching her roughly. She immediately jerked upwards, mouth agape, which brought his smirk to encompass his whole face.

"Then why are you so _wet_?"

Jack stroked her bundle of nerves and relished in the small sound it produced. Pressing harder, a deeper sound feel from her lips and he found he coveted the music she made. He slipped as finger inside her slickness and she _writhed_. Cursing her traitorous body, she gave in to the sensations he called forth. Closing her eyes and pressing her cheek against the floor was all she could do when he reduced her to such a mess with a dauntless smile and some quick fingers. He plunged deeper, his movements made simple by the sheer wetness of her tunnel. She pulled her hair when he sped up his pace and with his thumb rubbed her clit. Shaking his head, he ceased his movements.

After a moment she opened her eyes, his breath catching when he saw they were completely glazed with lust and his probably were identical. He could still see the wildness in her eyes like a lioness in the savanna, anger and stubbornness gleaming proudly. He could see that she was still hostile, her lips in a snarl. He dare not stop for long, or she would push him away and stalk up to her room and he wouldn't see her again for days. She has mood swings like no other, and it pissed him off to no end.

"Jack," She murmured the warning, reaching up and winding her fingers in his unruly locks and latching onto his lips. She trembled when his grin could be felt against her lips and he thrust his hips forward, into hers. Hyde murmured in his mouth and rocked her hips against his hand in is the first time anyone touched her there, and she'd be damned if she didn't make the most of it.

He grunted and caught her lip, delivering soft nibbles to her lower tier. "Just wanna make sure it's me who's above you. Keep your eyes open." He continued his mission on her lower regions all the while she panted beneath him, gazes locked. His other hand took her spot gripping her hair and he pulled down, causing her to mewl delightedly at his strength.

It was all going great until she heard the rusty 67' pickup that her father drove ride down the street.

"Is that Daddy-dearest I hear?" He taunted, withdrawing his hand, and pulling her by the waist to stand. On shaking legs she held his torso while he had his arm wound around her ribcage. All to soon, she felt her release slip away and reality replace the euphoria she felt moments before. Hyde righted her soaked panties and uncrumpled her dress while breathing in deeply to steady herself. _He's probably here to pick up the money Rachel keeps in her sock drawer._

"Let's see Chris do _that_ to you, huh Kitten?" He smirked and led her through her back door. She savored his temporary affection, as he didn't show it often.

"We gotta be sure to let you finish next time." Jack commented idly, arm around her shoulders as they strolled through the better side of town, only a short walk from her house. He would love to see her beneath him again sometime soon. Her eyes were wild and her body, free. It really killed him to leave it like that but it was either that or have her dad walk in. That'd be an awkward breakfast! he mused contentedly.

"Getting cocky, are we? Who says there is a next time?" She teased. She supposes they're both in rare moods; she was playful and he was affectionate. Hyde nuzzled him and he made a satisfied rumble in his chest, making her giggle against his throat. He turned up her face with a finger under her chin.

"Listen Squeeze; we make just too _good_ a tragedy to pass up!"

* * *

"How about that pair?" He questioned, subtlety pointing over to a couple of elders feeding each other cheesecake. She shrugged as the older waitress came around with their fries, and his burger.

The diner was one of the nicer ones on this side of town. Its warm, baby blue and white checkered walls drew Hyde to it and as they ran by, she demanded they go in. Why he relented is beyond her.

"Us in fifty years." She replied mockingly sweet, sitting straight up in a princess's manner. He chuckled and ate another fry from the plate. Hyde shuffled his jacket further up her shoulders and sighed in a bored way.

"C'mon sweetheart; Think about it-" He rapped a finger against her temple rudely, derision clear in his tone. "We're gonna die young, and bloody, and we're gonna look_ reeeeal_ nice in those big white sheets and that's just how it is. Don't be stupid and think you'll go any better than that." He picked the pickles off his burger with a disgusted face.

She sneered at him and one hand gripped the table. "Maybe, if you're a bit smarter than the average fuck-up, you won't suffer and die like sick dog, just waiting to be put down."

"I thought I told you not to be stupid; We're all just waiting to be put down. It's called humanity, and we're all slowly dying from it" He leaned forward and snagged his jacket from her form. "I'm gonna need this back."

She felt the rapid increase of fire in her lungs and she set her jaw angrily. How dare he? And they were having such a nice time. They could've just agreed to disagree, but he had to mess it all up with his cynical words and he had to take back his jacket.

"You couldn't have just left the jacket with me for a night."

He snorted meanly and tugged the plate closer to him, laying his jacket on the table.

"If you wanted a gentleman, then you spread ya' legs for the wrong fella."

Her eyes widened at his harsh comment and she gasped, covering her mouth. Hyde stood, pushing the food onto his lap. He roared in outrage and stood, glaring down at her.

"Pick up the bill, will ya'?" She spoke, storming out of the diner, leaving stunned patrons behind.


	14. Blush

Hey guys…. From now on, please reach through the monitor and punch my stupid self in the face please, because I cannot allow this story to get swept under the rug. I made a commitment and I'm honestly going to try and follow through for the people that read this story.

**Who do you picture Hyde as? I picture her as actually two possible people. **

**Anyone who guesses one of the two people I picture as Hyde will receive two things:**

**A new one-shot featuring anybody they want from any fandom. The plot is the winner's to direct and they essentially get a story with exactly what they want to read. You'll have to run the fandom by me with the characters you want in the story, but if I am familiar with it, and comfortable with writing it, you'll get the story. It can be T, K+, M… whatever you want it to be, there's not a whole bunch of things I'm uncomfortable with writing. **

**The next chapter the moment I'm done with it. Literally. You'll get it like three days- a week earlier than everyone else. **

**You can review/guess as many times as you want so if you leave like ten reviews full of guesses, that's fine.**

**Hint: Both girls I picture have **_brown eyes, _**and** _blonde hair._ _**Names with blanks are below… Good luck!**_

_**A _ _ _ _ T _ L**_

_**D _ _ _ _ A A _ _ O _**_

_**And by the way, do you guys want some drastic shit to happen or to draw it out longer? I'm willing to do whatever, but I did let their first kiss wait for like, 10 chapters? I don't think I can be trusted. And a tiny as fuck chapter. Honestly, it's pitiful for how long I made you guys wait**_

* * *

_There's no relief.. _

_I see you in my dreams.._

Her face burned with humiliation and shame, and it was all her fault. He was right. He didn't force himself between her legs, and thrust himself inside her like most men in the grimy streets of Gotham would. He seduced her. Which was worse by her standards. If a year younger Hyde could see herself now she'd probably run far away from the man she would meet.

He'd follow her, she knew he would. He'd follow her to the end of the earth if she ran from him. She need only give chase. Hyde hoped that he'd at least be slightly stunned, so he wouldn't be right on her tail.

**Finally, she realized the cold wind cooling her heated flesh. Now would be a good time to have a jacket, she thought belatedly.**

She gazed towards the diners and grimy nightclubs that still had half-lit signs flickering due to one thing or another. She couldn't see the stars from here, too much light pollution, she figured.

Walking towards her house, she heard heavy thuds behind her, a man's foot steps. Hyde craned her neck slightly and saw a figure walk from the alleyway she had just passed. Hyde reminded herself of her foolish complacency. She curled her lip and tensed her muscles, should anyone be foolish enough to trifle with her tonight of all nights, she would claw and scratch with all her might.

She glanced at the stars once more and felt comfort in the void of space above, tricking herself that for a moment, she was alone and not constantly being watched, being judged.

Hyde picked up her pace and clenched her fists, rounding the corner to her house. At least 10 minutes had gone by and he wasn't following her. Strange to say the least, she surely thought his determination was stronger than that.

She peeked behind her, anxiety threatening to crush her. She looked over her shoulder, sure she heard the same heavy footsteps and ran. Her throat hurt and she had a stitch in her lungs but she was determined to go to sleep tonight.

Just as she made to the corner of her street, a hand on her shoulder caused her to jerk and turn swiftly.


End file.
